Dreaming of You
by Ann Parker
Summary: GarciaMorgan. One Shot. Song Fic. Garcia reflects on her relationship with Morgan while listening to some music.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It is the property of Mark R. Gordon and CBS. I also don't own the song "Dreaming of you," that is the property of Celine Dion.

Author's note: For those that are wondering, yes, I'm writing a sequel to "Reid's Miracle." I just can't start it for another week until I have Spring Break. This story just hit me and I couldn't stop myself. Although I love Reid, as far as couples on the show go I'm a big Garcia/Morgan shipper. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dreaming of You**

By Ann Parker

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garcia sighed as she stared at the ceiling of her office. She really should consider painting it…it would give her something interesting to stare at on a night like this. She had her feet propped up on her desk as she sat back in her chair waiting to get the call. The call she waited for during every case. That the team…that _he_…was returning home safely. Ever since that incident, if you wanted to call it that, with Reid she had been particularly worried about him. She couldn't stop herself. So now she spent hours during every case waiting to make sure they caught the latest lunatic and were heading back to Quantico; usually by staring at the ceiling and listening to her vast music collection. Tonight was no exception.

_Lying in my bed_

_Thoughts in my head_

_Visions of you_

_But I can't get through the night_

She half laughed as the Celine Dion song came through her speakers. JJ had bought her the CD as a joke one day after they had a discussion about Canadian singers. Funny…she couldn't even remember _how_ they got to that topic in the first place. The song stuck out like a sour thumb in her collection. Yet for some reason she had left it on her computer.

_So I pick up the phone_

_I know you're home_

_You're playin' with my heart_

_And you know that it just ain't right_

_It's just a game of love, love, love_

_And even though it's hard baby_

_I can never give you up_

Oh right…_that_ was the reason. For some reason it reminded her of him. Probably had something to do with their little cat-n-mouse game on the phone. She couldn't remember when it became more than just a game to her, but one day it hit her like a ton of bricks. The day she had realized that she had fallen in love with him. Not that she had any intention of ever telling him that. He was way out of her league.

_You're the one I'm dreamin' of_

_I can't live without your love_

_Tonight_

_And it's you that I adore_

_You're the one that I live for_

_Inside_

_Of you, I'm dreamin' of you_

She allowed herself to daydream instead. Usually on nights just like this, actually. She'd imagine that one day he would just walk into her office and sweep her off her feet and make her heart do a back flip. Just like it did every time she heard his deep chuckle at the other end of the phone.

_So I got in the car_

_But I didn't get far_

_'Cause the radio played_

_Every song that I sang with you_

_Yesterday's gone_

_And it may be true_

_But you know that_

_I'll never get over you_

She had tried to get rid of the thoughts, the feelings. She had even forced herself to go on a few dates, but she always found herself comparing them to him. Which was just idiotic since he was a Greek god. She felt a smile creep across her face, envisioning his beautiful face. God, she really was hopeless.

_It's just a game of love, love, love_

_And even though it hurts me baby_

_I can never give you up_

_'Cause you're the one I'm dreamin' of_

_I can't live without your love_

_Tonight_

_And it's you that I adore_

_You're the one that I live for_

_Inside_

_Of you, I'm dreamin' of you_

_You, you gave me love_

_Love gave us hope and strength_

_To carry on and_

_You, you gave me faith_

_When I was fallin' down_

_You would pick me up, my love_

He really did give her strength. There were days when she didn't think she could handle this job. Some of the things she had seen… Yet with one simple phone call he could make her smile and remember why she loved her job. She just hoped she did the same for him. That had been the purpose of her pet names and teasing on the phone in the first place. To give him an escape from the hell he had to deal with everyday. Too bad it backfired on her.

_You're the one I'm dreamin' of_

_I can't live without your love_

_Tonight_

_And it's you that I adore_

_You're the one that I live for_

_Inside_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_You're the one I'm dreamin' of_

_I can't live without your love_

_Tonight_

_And it's you that I adore_

_You're the one that I live for_

_Inside_

_Baby_

_I'm dreamin' of you_

She had been too busy thinking about his smile, something that sent shivers down her spine, and humming the last few bars of the song to realize that the object of her affection was leaning in her doorway. They had landed a few minutes ago and it was only then that he realized he had forgot to call her to say they were on their way back. When he saw the light coming from her office he knew she had waited. She was so beautiful with her feet propped up on her desk, her eyes closed, a smile on her face. Whatever she was thinking about certainly made her happy.

"Hey baby girl," he greeted and watched as her eyes snapped open and she almost fell out of her chair when she tried to spin around. "Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Morgan, what are you doing back already?" she asked, trying to keep her heart from jumping straight out of her chest as her blood pressure reached the moon.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot to call you a few hours ago. We just got back," he replied. She nodded, removing her headset and turning off her computers.

"Well then, I think you owe me a present then, sugar," she teased, unable to stop herself. It was the closest she'd ever get. She turned back to see Morgan glance at his watch.

"Well, since it's 5 in the morning anyway and Hotch said we don't need to come back in until the afternoon…how about I buy my little lady some breakfast?" he asked, flashing her one of his signature grins. If she hadn't been leaning against her desk he might have noticed her knees just about buckle. Calming herself, she walked over to him.

"That is a brilliant idea," she replied. Flicking off the light to her office, she shut the door and they headed to the elevator. He placed his hand in the small of her back and she had to hide her face so he didn't see her blush.

"So what was the goddess thinking about so intently that I scared you that much?" he asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Oh, just dreaming of you," she stated with a wink and a grin as they boarded the elevator. Even though she was being completely honest, she didn't think he noticed. His laughter filled the elevator as the doors closed and she smiled to herself. This would do…at least for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
